


Three Sentences

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK so I have decided that I am going to do a number of one-shots featuring various ever after high couples relationships done in three sentences. More pairings to added soon! Requests are always open :) xxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparrow/Duchess

**Author's Note:**

> Sparrow X Duchess (Is their shipping name Lovebirds? I've deffinatly seen people call them that and if it isnt their ship name then it totally should be!) I've started off with these two since they are my OTP and why they are not a couple in the show I do not understand.

His fingers effortlessly glide across the guitar, releasing all his love and passion with every note. His partner rises and falls in perfect harmony as her body sings her love to him. No words need be said as they love and fight and hope in a never ending dance for all eternity.


	2. Apple/Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually quite like this couple although the only person I think Daring will ever truly love will be himself. I really hope that you like this and if you do then please leave kudos because it would mean the world to me. This is set on their wedding day by the way.

She walks up the aisle to a rehearsed chorus of exactly a thousand songbirds, that are the identical shade to her smiling lips that compliment her simple yet stunning dress that is the purest of all whites. At the alter she can't help but glance at the dashing smile and ocean eyes of the man that she will learn to love, who would be the completion of all her hopes and dreams. The rest of the day went off without a hitch with everything going the exact way she'd been planning since she was five years old, and as the sun started to set Appple found that she could some up the day in a single phrase; bitter sweet perfection


	3. Holly/Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know some people ship this so I thought that would have a go at writing it. I hope I got their personalities right

Holly was taking her usual detour past dragon training class when she noticed a knight that she'd never seen before enclosed in a suit of shining armour. The knight soared across the sky on one of the great beasts, dancing the most complicated of tricks before landing with the same graceful effortless before the awestruck princess-to-be. The knight's armour retreated to reveal long blonde curls and striking blue eyes that winked at the gaping redhead who realised in that moment, that it would not be a prince to rescue her from her tower but a princess.


	4. Cerise/Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people ship these two, personally I don't but I understand why.

"Please don't hate me" She pleaded to her confused lover as she backed into the moonlit clearing in the dark forest, allowing the moon light to encompass her body ricochetting her as she emerged her wolf self. She looked anxiously into the young boy's shocked eyes that melted at once into looks of pure love because the girl in the hood had finally revealed her true form to him. He knelt in front of her, cupping her elegant silky face to look deep into her hopeful golden eyes as he promised "I love you" before placing a gentle kiss on the wolf's forehead.


	5. Maddie/Alister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's more of a general description of their romance then a particular scene. I hope that's all right.

It was a well known fact that Maddie was mad, or at least mad enough to fall in love with the son of Alice in Wonderland, who was just crazy enough to have fallen for her back. Their relationship was not conventional, it was insane, all over the place and often made no sense, not that 'normal' relationships ever did. But through out it all, their love was as colourful and bright as the place that they called home, after all you would have been pretty mad to fall in love this hard.


	6. Raven/Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I personally love this paring even if I am now leaning towards Apple/Darling after watching dragon games. Anyway here we go :)

To everyone else it was obvious from the beginning yet the pair themselves were oblivious. It was impossible to speak of one without the other, they were a pair, a matching set. Yet even when the touches turned into holding hands that graduated into platonic kisses, it wasn't till the Evil queen awoke the Princess from her poisoned slumber did the two realise their devotion to one another.


	7. Dexter/Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that fussed on this pairing, I dunno it just seems a little forced to me but whatever. This is set when Dexter meets Raven on the first day of high school.

Dexter wasn't sure how bad his first day of high school could possibly be until he tripped head first over someone and he hadn't even entered the building yet. He quickly started sprouting apologies and helping them pick up their belongings before his heart flat lined as his eyes looked up to meet with the most beautiful girl in existence. "I'm fine don't worry about it" The girl said using her magic to gather up her things out of Dexter's suddenly limp arms "I'm Raven Queen by the way, daughter of the evil queen" and with that she walked away leaving Dexter to realise that his life at high school would forever be doomed.


	8. Hunter/Ashlynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally ship these two, they are adorable!

The day that Hunter came across the beautiful maiden in the forest, he knew his life would change forever. Her love for all living creatures that radiated through her filled his heart with such warmth and the day he was finally able to work up the courage to ask her out was the best day of his life. Now years later as she stood in the cottage that he built just for her, lovingly stroking her swollen stomach she had never looked more beautiful.


	9. Briar x Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kinda angsty

As much as Briar tried to suppress her feeling's, she couldn't deny how much her heart swelled at the thought of Hopper and his earnest attempts for her hand, which caused as much pain for him as it did to herself every time she was forced to turn him down. When she finally explained the real reason why they could never be, the sadness yet understanding in his eyes made her soul weep. For Briar's Prince Charming wouldn't arrive for a hundred years, and when he will to awake her from her curse the kind, sweet young boy who never gave up on her will be no more.


	10. Cupid x Dexter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know if I ship this couple but Cupid is one of my favourite characters and I adore how she is willing to give up her love for Dexter because she knows that his heart belongs to someone else.

Once again Cupid found her dreams being haunted by those enchanting sapphire eyes that he shielded behind those glasses of his. She never thought that she would ever be capable of loving someone as unconditionally as she did for Dexter but every night she found herself yearning for his golden heart. But she knew in her soul that his heart did not belong to her but to another, and as a future God and as a friend, she was duty bound to find him pure happiness regardless of the pain it caused to her.


	11. Darling x Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I finally updated this. I've got some free time on my hands right now so feel free to request any specific pairing you'd like. Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I finally updated this. I've got some free time on my hands right now so feel free to request any specific pairing you'd like. Xx

Was it you?” Apple asked the platinum princess from where she stood in the secluded clearing, in a voice that betrayed her fear, confusion and hope.

 

“Yes” The Princess replied in a voice that reflected the bravery, strength and courage that ran through her family’s veins.

 

“Oh” Apple said, unable to convey her volcano of feelings in tangible words, so instead she pressed her red lips against ones of a rose pink and for the first time in her life she felt that her destiny was truly right.


	12. Briar x Faybelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @sstwins

“Why did you save Briar?” Duchess asked her best friend after a day of bitching and being bitches, accidentally revealing genuine concern that she’d tried to hide behind a tone of disinterest and scorn.   
“Because……. because …… because she is my princess and I’m the only one that is allowed to hurt her!” Faybelle said protectively when she’d finally stuttered out an answer.   
As Duchess watched her turn away with a huff, the subject dismissively over, she thought back to yesterday when Faybelle was complaining about how gorgeous the next sleeping beauty’s hair was and suspected that her friend had not been entirely truthful with her answer.


	13. Apple x Darling / Darling x Holly (Love Triangle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For starflowers sorry it's a bit late

"Don't" Holly said as Darling came rushing towards her after the Dragon Games, silencing apologies that were meaningless when you've just witnessed your girlfriend save somebody else with true loves kiss. 

"I love you Darling and I don't doubt that you loved me too, but that doesn't mean that we were going to last forever" She said earnestly despite her broken heart to the girl who'd given her life new meaning, whose eyes were dripping with tears that mirrored her own. 

Wordlessly Darling pulled her into a hug which Holly melted into as they mourned their lost love together.


	14. Cerise x Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise and Kitty share a private moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For StormShadow I hope that you like it! Requests are always open btw so feel free to ask for whatever pairing you want! Xxxxxx

Cerise gently stroked Kitty’s head which rested in her lap as they sat on the latter’s bed supposedly doing homework. 

“My mum doesn’t care that we’re together. I thought this would make me happy but it doesn’t. Even if she disapproved it should at least show that she gave a shit about my life. That she gave a shit about me.“ Kitty whispered.

Although Cerise liked her girlfriend’s ‘devil may care’ attitude as it was what had drawn her to the girl in the first place, it was moments like this where she was transparently honest that made her truly love her.


	15. Tiny x Nina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ting so much and I wish that the show wasn’t cancelled so that we could have seen him human sized! Also him and Nina would be adorable together! Xxxx

When Tiny first shrank finding himself in what to him had been a miniature world made him feel like an outsider more than being a giant ever had. 

The only person who understood how he felt was Nina Thumbel who knew all too well what it was like to live in a world that was not her own. 

And when Tiny turned back to his original size didn’t matter to them, it simply meant that he would have twice as much love to give.


	16. Sparrow x Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow x Hunter for StormShadows. Hunter realises his feelings for a certain ginger haired guitar player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who’s left a request thank you so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me that people actually like my work enough to ask for requests! StormShadow I don’t know if this is exactly what you wanted but I hope that you and everyone enjoys it! Xxxxx

It was The Merry Men’s first real gig and Hunter along with most of the school had turned up, not out of support since Sparrow and his mates were generally dicks but as an excuse to have a good time. 

Hunter watched from the front of the crowd as Sparrow’s mouth danced along with the rest of his body as he performed with his signature cocky attitude. 

He backflipped to the edge of the stage where he was barley an inch away from Hunters face and winked making him blush which lead to him questioning certain things about himself for the rest of the night as he was entranced by the wild boy on stage.


	17. Dexter x Blondie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter x Blondie for anon. Blondie and Dexter prepare for their next mirrorcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like it anon! Next chapter will be Briar x Ashlynn for ArrayofDiversity. Xxxxxx

Dexter sighed, captured by Blondie’s confidence and power as she ordered everyone around for her mirrorcast so that everything was ‘just right’. 

“Microphone please.” Blondie said and she watched with an endearing blush as Dexter instantly went off to find her one. 

Cupid witnessed the latest of these interactions and if the pair didn’t confess their feelings for each other soon then she was going to ‘accidentally’ lock them in the studio together over night.


	18. Ashlynn x Briar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlynn x Briar for ArrayofDestiny. I loved writing this and I hope that you love it too. Xxxxx

Brair couldn’t help but feel guiltily happy as she looked down at her best friend who was currently crying in her arms due to her breaking up with her boyfriend. 

“Do you think I’ll ever find love again?” Ashlynn sniffed as she looked up at her best friend with gorgeous, pleading emerald eyes. 

Her answer was a pair of luscious pink lips that leant down to touch her own.


	19. Rosabella x Ramona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosabella x Ramona for StormShadows where Ramona becomes the next beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love playing around with alternate destinies. Also don’t feel bad for asking for multiple ships, you have bod idea how happy it makes me that you actually like my work enough to ask for more! Next pairings will be Cerise x Cedar for Rach and Hopper x Meeshel for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.

“Come into the light.” Rosabella said she crouched on the cold castle floor with her father trapped behind her. 

After an infinite moment the creature stepped into the golden glow that illuminated its rich dark fur and grey eyes- wait but Daring had blue eyes so who could these belong to.

Months later when the enchantress’ curse was broken she realised that they belonged to her old friend Romana who she now knew was the true love of her life.


	20. Cerise x Cedar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise x Cedar where they confuses their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerise x Cedar for Rach. I hope that you like it! Next chapter will be Hopper x Meeshel for UltimateWarroirFan4Ever.

“I’m in love with you.” For about the millionth time in her life she cursed her curse.

“Really?” Cerise asked crossing over into Cedar’s half of the room.

“Ye-“ Her answer was cut off by a pair of hungry lips that for once made her grateful of her curse as she would never have gotten to taste them.


	21. Meeshell x Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeshel x Hopper. Meeshel can’t help but stare lovingly at Hoppper during the latest PWTIA meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeshell x Hopper for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever. BTW I love your fanfics so much so writing one for you is so crazy! Also I came up with the PWTIA group and it stands for People Who Transform Aliance.

The PWTIA was a place for those with the ability to transform to talk about their issues and a place for Meeshell to stare lovingly at Hopper who had yet again turned into a Frog after becoming nervous during his time to speak.

“I’ll do it!” Meeshell proclaimed before anyone else could volunteer and quickly rushed over to him to placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you.” He blushed leaving Meeshell on cloud nine for the rest of the day.


	22. Chase x Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase x Darling for Guest. An overview of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Chase x Darling for Guest. Personally I don't ship this since I headcanon Darling as being as gay as a rainbow coloured unicorn, but I like writing pairings that I don't ship. It makes it more challenging and sometimes I'll get requested I ship that I'd never thought of before and it ends up become one of my otps! Anyways this fic is more of an overview than a conversation. I hope you like it! Xxxx

Ever since Chase had witnessed The White Knight wield their sword for the first time, he had fallen deeply in love. 

He would take every excuse to fight them and their battles would turn into extravagant dances that would last from when the stars started to wake in the sky to the first rays of dawn. 

And when that mask was removed to reveal the most beautiful person he'd ever had the honor of laying eyes on, his love was only solidified even more.


	23. Bunny x Alister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny x Alister for a Guest. Showing how they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Aya Rose: Wow! Thank you so much for the requests! I'll try to do them as quickly as possible but it might take a while :). I didn't plan on setting them in the same universe but omg it would be hilarious if they did! I think everyone would have dated everyone at some point! Also yeah I could totally see Blondie and Briar having crushes on Apple. Do you want me to write a fic about it? And yeah failed relationships suck!
> 
> To Rach: I found it a lot harder when I first started doing this as you can tell from my earlier fics with all the comars and trying to force a few sentences into one. It is pretty difficult to fit an entire story into only three sentences. But it has gotten easier over time and it's also easier if I ship the pairing. The reason I started doing these was to try and push my writing ability and also so that people could have a fic of their favourite pairing since the Ever After High fandom isn't exactly massive so there's not a lot of fics out there. It's good that it's only theee sentences so I can do them quickly for people. At the moment I'm doing about one a day. Also thank you so much for all the requests and I'll try to write them as quickly as possible.

It was the first day of Wonderland Kindergarten and the teacher, in true Wonderland fashion, had decided to let the kids roam wild which was great for the more adventurous types but terrifying for the shy ones like Bunny Blanc, who was currently in her animal form hiding under one of the desks.

"Are you ok? Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you" A boy with sandy blond hair and a kind smile said as he knelt down in front of her with his hand outstretched, which Bunny gingerly took with a shy blush.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship that would one day blossom into more


	24. Sparrow x Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow x Poppy set when they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sparrow x Poppy for Sisternature365 and Rach. I don't ship this since Sparchess was my first Ever After High OTP and my favourite!
> 
> To Rach: I'm so glad you liked it!
> 
> Next chapter will be Daring x Daring for Aya Rose. Yes you read that right!

_Urgghh he's so annoying, _was the first thought that entered Poppy's head on her first day of school when the ginger haired guitar player screamed down her ear.__

____

____

_Urgghh she's so stuck up, _was the first thing that came to Sparrows mind as he watched the purple haired girl storm off with her head held high in the air.__

____

____

Although these words would be spoken again in the future, this time they were spoken with gentle teasing and genuine fondness that only lovers would know.


	25. Daring x Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daring x Daring for Aya Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is a crack pairing!
> 
> To Rach: Yes Sparrow deserves all the love! He's one of my favourite characters!
> 
> Next chapter will be Ginger x Hopper for Rach.

Daring looked at his mirror for the literal millionth time that day.

He gazed at his billion watt smile and golden locks that would put the sun to shame.

There will never be anyone that would be able to love him as much as he loved himself.


	26. Ginger x Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger x Hopper. Ginger is handing out a batch of cookies and gives one to Hopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ginger x Hopper for Rach. Sorry for not posting yesterday I was really ill and I still don't feel great so updates might not be everyday for a while but I'll try to do them as quickly as I can.

"Would you like one?" Ginger asked with a blush as she handed out another batch of her home-baked cookies.

"Thanks." Hopper said taking a large bite.

He let out a deep moan at the angelic taste that made Ginger blush harder than it should.


	27. Ginger x Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ginger x Darling for Aya Rose. Hi! Again sorry for not posting yesterday I'm still ill but I am getting better so yay! Thank you for all your kind words you've all been so awesome!
> 
> Next should be Blondie x Cupid for StormShadows and Aya Rose

Ginger couldn't get the knight that had rescued her out of her head.

Her body still tingled where their strong arms had wrapped comfortingly around her.

It wasn't until she saw the beautiful face with sapphire eyes that shined brighter than the armour encompassing her did she realise why.


	28. Blondie x Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blondie x Cupid for StormShadows and Aya Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Blondie x Cupid for StormShadows and Aya Rose. I love this pairing so I'm so glad somebody requested it! I love them working together with the mirrornet and Cupid finally getting over Dexter. Next chapter should be Tiny x Jillian for Rach.

Being roommates and co-hosts, Blondie and Cupid were with one another almost every hour of everyday so it was no wonder that they had gotten close.

Over the months the pair noticed how they had become in sync with one another and how their feeling grew beyond the platonic.

And when at the end of the year they announced over both their shows that they were a couple, it came as a surprise to no one.


	29. Jillian x Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny x Jillian for Rach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Tiny x Jillian for Rach. I don't ship this since I love Jillian x Humphrey. I like the EAH website but it would be nice if the stuff they said was actually supported by canon for once. Next will be Sparrow x Blondie for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever

Jillian had always loved adventure and couldn't wait to have daring fight with giants like her father.

But after getting to know the kind son of the man her father had once killed, she quickly came to learn that giants had as a big a hearts as humans as well as an overwhelming ability to love.

So later when asked why she became a rebel she simply replied "As much as I want to kill my husband sometimes, especially when he forgets to do the dishes, I can never follow through with it because I love him too much."


	30. Blondie x Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N You know what sucks. Being ill and sleep deprived. I can't even remember if I posted anything yesterday. Anyways here is Blondie x Sparrow for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever. I personally don't ship this since my otp is Sparchess and I love Blondie x Cupid. Next chapter should be Brooke x Maddie for Aya Rose.

"What was the inspiration for your latest hit song 'Locked Hearts'?" Blondie asked from the sofa in her studio across from Ever After's number one band The Merry Men.

"You." Sparrow said with his usual cocky charm making Blondie roll her eyes as she tried to stop the blush rising to her cheeks.

She didn't fully believe him until one day he sung it to her, before producing an engagement ring from his pocket.


	31. Brooke x Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke x Maddie for Aya Rose. Brooke narrates as Maddie plays a card game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Brooke x Maddie for Aya Rose. I had never thought of this pairing before but oh my gosh this is a wonderful idea and they are so perfect for each other! Thank you for introducing me to this ship! Next chapter should be Jillian x Humphrey for The_Red_Lip.

The funniest, most beautiful girl at Ever After High listened to the narrator during a game of cards, because she always know when you're trying to listen in so you can cheat Maddie!

"Then you also know that I heard you calm me funny and beautiful!" Maddie shouted to what everyone else thought was thin air when in fact she was talking to me.

The narrator ignored the wonderlandian as she was only telling the truth and continued to narrate to the reader the story of how the card game went, so that she could interact with someone who actually knew she existed, even if it hurt that she would never be able to physically be with her.


	32. Jillian x Humphrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Jillian x Humphrey for The_Red_Lips. Overview of relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Jillian x Humphrey for The_Red_Lips. I love this pairing so much! I'm so glad somebody finally requested it! They are adorable and perfect together! Next chapter should be Lizzie x Raven for Guest (I'm not sure if it's two people requesting it or one person asking twice).

When the students of Ever After High first learnt of the couple that was Jillian and Humphrey, the initial reaction was an overwhelming amount of confusion.

They couldn't understand how someone as daring and adventurous as Jillian would be with someone as shy and timid as Humphrey.

But as they watched one coax the other out of their shell whilst they were there to patch them up whenever they fell, the only confusion the students of Ever After High was how they hadn't figured out that they were perfect for each other sooner.


	33. Lizzie x Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie x Raven. Overview of relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Lizzie x Raven for Guest. Don't worry about asking twice. It's cool :) I don't think I've ever heard of this pairing before but o guess I could see it. Personally I ship Rapple/Dexven and Dizzie over this pairing though. Next should be Ramona x Justine for Alex15.

They didn't always see eye to eye, with one embracing their villainy whilst the other rejected it.

But over time they grew to see each other's point of brown and admire their raw passion.

Their joint rule would be the most powerful in centuries.


	34. Ramona x Justine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ramona x Justine for ankicacicero and Alex15. Ramona watches Justine dancing one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ramona x Justine for ankicacicero and Alex15. I thought I'd written this before so I was really confused when I couldn't find it on here or Ao3. Turns out I posted it on my tumblr and nowhere else.

Ramona secretly watched as Justine danced for third night that week, so enchanted by the elegance that radiated from her beautiful dancing that was performed by an even more beautiful person that she failed to notice the light switch next to her which she switched as she leant dreamily against the wall, waking them both up from their trances.

"Sorry" Ramona said guilty as she came out of her hiding place towards Justine who smiled gently at her and told her that it should be her who ought to apologise for waking her up every night.

"Although since we're both up we might as well make the best of it" continued Justine with a sly smirk that she'd learnt from the girl opposite who's hands she grabbed to twirl around the dance floor, enchanting the young werewolf once again, which is how Baba Yaga came to the studio the next morning to find them asleep in a pile together.


	35. Maddie x Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Maddie x Lizzie for StormShadows. Overview of relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Maddie x Lizzie for StormShadows. I hope you like it!

"Off with their heads!" There were very few people who could delve beneath Lizzie's rough exterior, and as Maddie had known her since before they were even born, she was one of the lucky few who could.

Not that she toned down all of her craziness of course, they were both wonderlandians after all.

But she could stop Lizzie from executing anyone who even slightly annoyed her, making her the perfect partner for the future Queen


	36. Maddie x Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Maddie x Sparrow for Rach. Overview of relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Maddie x Sparrow for Rach. I can't say I've ever thought of these two being together before. As I've said before that's probably because I'm a Sparchess shipper XD

Although not mad in the wonderland sense, Sparrow was still crazy enough to capture one wonderlandian's attention.

Whilst Sparrow's madness was more focused with causing anarchy compared to Maddie's random antics, they were a good match that surprisingly suited each other perfectly.

They ran away together to the sound of off tune singing that was in no way in time with the screaming guitar.


	37. Ramona x Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hunter x Ramona for Rach. Kind of an overview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hunter x Ramona for Rach. Personally I ship Huntlynn and I like Ramona/Justine but I can see why people would ship this. Xxxxxxx

Hunter had originally become a rebel on the simple ground that if he was to follow his destiny he'd have to kill, and it would be a cold day in hell before that ever happened.

But when Ramona was confused as to why he didn't want to kill her like the monster that she was, he made it his life mission to show her that contrary to what society had told her she was a more beautiful person than most, on the inside and out.

It just so happened that he fell in love with her in the process.


	38. Lizzie x Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie x Kitty for Aya Rose. Set at Lizzie’s fifth birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! A/N. Lizzie x Kitty for Aya Rose. I can see why people ship this. Personally I ship Dizzie though. Also Merry Christmas to everyone! Especially those that leave lots of comments! You guys are amazing! Merry Christmas to Aya Rose, Rach, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, StormShadows, The_Red_Lips, Alex15, everyone else and all the guests/anons that leave requests! I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year! .Xxxxxx

It was Lizzie Heart’s fifth birthday and everyone in Wonderland was required to attend including The Cheshire Cat and her five year old daughter.

Gleefully eyeing the stack of trifle that would look very fetching down the White Queen’s dress she walked up to Lizzie to present her with her gift which was a ruby ring that her mother had gotten from somewhere.

“You found it! I’ve been looking for this everywhere! When I am Queen I will not chop off your head!” Lizzie cried when she opened the gift, giving Kitty an unexpected hug that left the girl speechless.


	39. Dexter x Rosabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter x Rosabella for Shiv. Set when they first start to notice their feelings for each other in the Ever After High library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Dexter x Rosabella for Shiv. I've never thought of this pairing before but omg the idea of these two nerds being together is so adorable that I would totally be ok with them ending up together! Also sorry for not posting recently. I've been busy with Christmas and writing other stuff for an Appreciation Week. Anyways I hope that if you celebrated Christmas it was awesome and that you have an amazing 2018! Next chapter will be Hunter x Cerise for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.

The first time Dexter laid eyes on her she was curled up on a beanbag in the library with a book practically touching her glasses, he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

After a few minutes of staring he finally found the courage to go over to her and ask her what she was reading.

They stayed curled up together for the rest of the night as they become engrossed in the book in front of them and each other.


	40. Cerise x Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hunter x Cerise for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hunter x Cerise for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever. I am so so sorry! I honestly thought I'd posted this ages ago but that was in the middle of Thrawn Appreciation Week which I was really busy with that I must have forgot. Again I am so so sorry! I hope this story makes up for it! Also to Reade-Queen-Of-Versailles, thank you so much for all of your reviews! The fact that you called me an amazing writer meant so much to me thank you! Next chapter will be Brair x Dexter for Reade-Queen-Of-Versailles and I promise it won't take as long this time! Xxxx

They had been betrothed to one another since birth due to their future stories.

They had gotten close over the last year having both chosen to rebel against their destinies.

But it wasn't until Cerise saw him treat her pet wolf with as much care dignity as any other creature did she think that he could be the man that she would someday marry.


End file.
